


Eden

by Ryion (Razriel)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: An addition to 2/2 goodbyes, Angst, M/M, The Garden, no beta we die like men, persona 5 royal spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razriel/pseuds/Ryion
Summary: Ironic isn't it? Within the stories, wasn't the serpent a creation of God as well? If the serpent didn't exist, then Eve would never be tempted to bite from the fruit. If Maruki didn't give him Akechi, would he choose to wake up?-Moments before facing Maruki, Akira decided he hated Paradise.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	Eden

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything and just an idea I wanted to let out. Thank you for dropping by.

This was it, the final show.

Joker and his team exited the lift to be greeted by a dazzling light. The Garden of Eden stood as pristine as ever, serving as a never-ending oasis for its inhabitants. A sweet paradise of hope, dreams and a promise of happiness. 

He hated it, hated everything it stood for.

How easily could he have fallen? If his resolve was less than it was, would let this new reality drown him? The promise of happiness, of companionship, of a future devoid of hurt. Was it so wrong to submit yourself to heaven?

He spared a glance towards his team, they were slowly heading towards the grand tree that stood in the middle of the Garden. _The Tree of Knowledge_. 

This new reality Maruki has offered gave the thieves everything they hoped for. He had to watch his friends, the ones he would do anything to protect, live their paradises. Everyone of them contented with the illusion of serenity and breaking them out of it was hell. Should he have done this? Who was he to deny his friends' dreams? He was fine to let them have this, they didn't deserve all this shit they went through and even if it means that his friends will eventually disregard him, _forget him_ , he would be fine too. There was no need for him to solve their problems after all. 

But as always, man can be tempted, man will always yearn for the forbidden fruit. And with temptation comes the seduction the of the serpent, whispers of freedom.

_'I won't let anyone make my choice for me.'_

Was he supposed to be Eve in this case? With Maruki as the God offering his garden full of lies, devoid of hate and pain. Suppose Akechi would be his serpent then. 

Akechi who pointed towards the Apple of truth, ushered him to take a bite, to learn, _to sin_ , to spread the truth within the other inhabitants. It was him that made Akira truly hate this world. 

Talking to him was enough to shake him awake from the shackle of this reality. Although, shaking would be an understatement, for sure Akechi would be willing to punch him in the face if that’s what it took.

Ironic isn't it? Within the stories, wasn't the serpent a creation of God as well? If the serpent didn't exist, then Eve would never be tempted to bite from the fruit. If Maruki didn't give him Akechi, would he choose to wake up? 

If only Maruki went and erased Akechi from his Memory, then there would be no one left to oppose him. Akira wasn't quite sure if it was kindness or stupidity that stopped Maruki from doing this. 

_Akechi._

The pain in his chest only seemed to worsen with every step he took towards the Garden and he vaguely hears Maruki's voice but nothing registers. The staircase before him overwhelmed him, the brightness of everything swallowed him. He knew, that if he starts climbing now their fates will be sealed. 

How many times had he watched Akechi disappear in front of him? Of how many times could he have prevented it if only he pulled him close?

He hated himself. Akechi was his light, no matter what the others have said. He fell for the serpent’s seduction and he was more than willing to do so again.

Akechi living was the only selfish wish he made. He didn't care about whatever Akechi did in the past. From the murders, to the mind breaks, even if Akechi was so willing to shoot him in the head, he had forgiven. What he wanted was the chestnut haired boy by his side, finally free from his past. Out of all of them here, Akechi was the one who was toyed by the gods the most and _is still is_. 

He stopped in the middle of the field; Morgana reminded them that this was the point of no return. He signaled the team to stop.

"Make sure everyone is prepared." He instructed. "We'll be going in in 30 minutes." He watched the other Phantom Thieves nod in agreement.

He spent his few moments to check on his teammates' equipment, barking orders to make sure their SP has regained their weaknesses suppressed by the right equipment. But who was he kidding? This momentary respite wasn't for them, it was for him. He still couldn't settle his nerves, frozen unable to take a step towards further.

He glance towards his black masked teammate, who glaring daggers at him. 

"Crow? A word?"

He led them both to small clearing hidden behind the trees east of the grand staircase. Once he was satisfied that they were out of earshot and free of any cognitive beings that roamed, he stopped and faced Crow.

Crow stood before him, arms crossed in front of him, his masked removed.

"Is there anything else we needed to discuss?"

Before Akira could stop himself, he ran, in desperation, almost slamming himself towards Crow.

His embraced was not gentle. It was desperation, a wanting of etching how Akechi's body felt on his own. His hold tightened around the Brown-haired boy, clinging whatever warmth he was willing to give.

"Akira..."

Is it so wrong to wish for a happy ending? Is it so wrong for him to enjoy his moments with Goro and not feel as if the world is passing? Why won't all the fucking gods shut up and let him be selfish for once?!

"We made our decision, Joker."

"I know."

"Why are you faltering then?" Akechi's voice was strangely free of venom.

"I'm not." He answered, meekly. 

"Do you honestly think I wouldn't notice how much you're shaking? You can't take a step, can you?!" Akechi broke free of Akira's embrace, glaring again at the raven. Akira didn't even flinch at the anger thrown at him, he was tired of caring. He just wanted a few more minutes, _just a few_ , was that so bad?

"Who are you deceiving anyway? A break to make sure everyone's prepared? You've extensively prepared for this." Akechi was always great at observing him. Not a single spec of dust passed by him. "All just because you couldn't steel yourself. Think of a better lie next time!"

_Next time._

"I know." Akira watched as Akechi's anger fade from his eyes. 

"I won't let Maruki control my life."

"I won't let him. You deserve to write your own fate." Akira paused, closing the distance between them, eyes never breaking contact with each other. "Just how may times should I watch you disappear?" Silence. Even Akechi was not willing to answer. 

Akira leaned closer toward Akechi, slowly pulling him, lips meeting gently. A kiss containing every meaning and nothing at the same time.

In the few minutes of silence they stood there. Both clinging to each other, soft sobs escaping from them. In the few moments, they allowed themselves to indulge in each other's weakness. Forgetting the world, forgetting conflicts and just be here in each others arms. Two people without the pretense of control and expectation.

Maybe in this small clearing they found their own version of Paradise.

* * *

"Are you both alright?" It was Futaba who asked first. The others, sending them a look of sadness and pity No one was willing ask further.

"Did you finish your preparation?" Trying his best not to let his voice crack. 

One last selfishness, he promised. As we walked towards his light. Resting his head on his shoulders, words soft. Only for his ears.

"I love you, Goro Akechi."

Quickly as he said it he detached, willing his mask back to his face. Empty of all feelings, eyes strengthened by resolved. He faced the staircase and started climbing. It was time to take back their future.

"Everyone. Let's go!" he shouted, Joker's mask back in place. The fearless leader. And in the cheers of the thieves, he almost missed Akechi's reply.

_"I know."_

_In the end the serpent was the first to fall from grace, cursed to crawl the Earth, branded as a snake. Known only for their deception and lies._


End file.
